Le Disctric 4, notre District
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Voici la vie de Annie et Finnick telle que je me la suis imaginée, je respecte toutes les indications des livres pour rester le plus fidèle possible à l'histoire. Je vous invite à vous plonger dans la mer du District 4 pour découvrir la vie de personnages très attachants.
1. Chapter 1 Première rencontre

Salut! C'est Melancholy et je vous présente ci-dessous la première rencontre entre Finnick et Annie en tous cas telle que je me la suis imaginée.

J'ai fait très attention à ce que le texte respecte les indications du livre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ce sont de tous petits textes peu détaillés qui nous posent dans le District 4 comme spectateur de ce qu'y s'y déroule. J'ai choisi ce format car il est plus simple à lire (de mon point de vue).

J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un MP si vous voulez me transmettre votre avis. Positif ou négatif, ça m'aidera à avancer et à améliorer mon écriture.

Enfin le blabla de l'auteure et terminé, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

La jeune fille marchait le long de la plage de son district. Elle regardait vers l'horizon. Cherchant un bateau qui ne reviendrait jamais. Ses parents avaient été engloutis par les flots, il y a quelques mois maintenant.

La jeune fille brune de quinze ans se pencha pour ramasser quelques coquillages blancs, polis. Elle se sentait seule dans sa chaumière trop grande pour elle.

Les vagues vinrent lui lécher le bout des orteils. La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers al mer pensant entendre quelqu'un.

- Je voulais pas t'effrayer. Pardon.

Cette voix d'homme qui s'élevait derrière elle la fit sursauter. La jeune fille se retourna vers un jeune homme que tous connaissaient. Beau, bronzé, cheveux cuivrés, yeux d'eau, vers 18 ans peut être 19.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta. Ce jeune homme admiré, adulé par toutes les femmes autant du Capitole que du District 4.

Lui qui avait gagné les 64ème Hunger Games, qui avait éventré des participants sans sourcilier avec son trident doré. Il la dégoutait.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te préparer. La moisson est dans moins de deux heures.

- Je sais, sa voix fraîche claqua dans l'air pour qu'il quitte son air de sollicitude.

Le jeune homme sourit amusé par cette jeune fille qu'il trouvait très belle avec un côté fragile comme du verre coloré.

- Je suis Finnick Odair. Et toi?

- Je sais qui tu es. Mon nom est Annie, Annie Cresta.

* * *

Voici!

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour un prochain, merci d'avoir lu!

- Melancholy.


	2. Chapter 2 Une année de plus

Bonjour! :)

Voici la suite de la vie d'Annie et Finnick.

Je suis partie sur le thème "une année de plus". C'est dans la continuité du précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

12 et 15 ans. Voici l'âge des tributs du District 4 pour les 69ème Hunger Games. Annie allait survivre une année de plus.

Aussitôt qu'ils avaient été libérés, Annie s'était précipitée vers la plage. La jeune fille avait retiré sa robe et s'était jetée dans l'eau salée.

Une année de plus. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle mais au moins elle vivrait et continuerai à apprécier l'iode sur son visage.

Annie nagea longuement avant de rentrer chez elle.

Les 69ème Hunger Games avaient été un massacre sanglant comme ceux des années précédentes. La gagnante venait du District 7; Johanna Mason. Elle avait fait croire qu'elle était faible avant de trancher un bon nombre de participants avec sa hache.

Annie alla sur la plage un soir pour admirer les étoiles. Le calme l'envahit et elle se laissa bercer par le son régulier des vagues.

Sa sérénité fut troublée par l'arrivée d'un baigneur de nuit.

- Ils sont partis eux aussi, dit calmement Finnick.

- Qui ça? Demanda Annie intriguée.

- Ta famille. Il ne me reste que Mags, et ce district.

- Je n'ai plus personne.

- C'est faux. Tu m'as moi.

Sur ces mots emplis de mélancolie, Finnick et Annie parlèrent d'eux pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il parlèrent longtemps, toute la nuit même. À l'aube, ils se séparèrent.

- Comment fais-tu pour les oublier? demanda Annie.

- Je ne peux pas les oublier, lui répondit Finnick très triste. Leur sang sera toujours sur mes mains.

Et il partit dans la lueur du jour naissant, remontant la plage vers le Village des Vainqueurs. Annie partie chez elle et se dit qu'une année de plus offrait la possibilité de changer des choses dans notre vie.

* * *

Et voici la fin!

Une suite arrivera sous peu! Guettez les sorties!

A bientôt! Melancholy! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Attente

Bonsoir,

Voici la suite de la vie de Annie et Finnick basé sur l'attente. Quelque chose se brise dans le District 4

Bon chapitre! :D

* * *

En ligne, bien rangés, classés, ils attendaient. Tout le District attendait. L'hôtesse prenait son temps pour faire son immonde discours.

Annie debout avec les filles de son âge attendait elle aussi.

Quelques heures avant elle était encore sur la plage, elle discutait avec Finnick.

Et maintenait, elle attendait. Annie attendait que son tour vienne, ou qu'une autre soit appelée.

- Les dames d'abord, la voix de crécelle de l'hôtesse résonna dans le silence.

Sa main munie d'ongles semblables à des griffes plongea dans la coupe des noms des filles de 12 à 18 ans du District 4.

Annie dans sa robe bleue d'eau attendait toujours que l'hôtesse daigna lire le nom sur ce papier.

Son estomac était noué, sa gorge sèche, Annie avait peur que son nom ne sorte. Bien plus que les années précédentes. Aujourd'hui, Annie prenait pleinement conscience du danger qui la guettait.

- Et la tribut femelle de ces 70ème Hunger Games est...

Un moment d'attente, un suspense de trop. Les secondes de trop à attendre.

Annie serra ses bras autours d'elle et ferma les yeux. Ses genoux tremblaient, sa tête chavirait comme un bateau au cœur d'une tempête. Si elle y allait, elle serait seule au centre de ce massacre. Seule contre tous.

- Annie Cresta! Félicitation!

Les filles à côté d'Annie la regardèrent et la jeune fille resta brave. Elle laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et s'avança légèrement tremblante vers la scène. Finnick la regardait, il était inquiet et triste.

L'attente était terminée, le verdict était tombé. Annie partait pour l'arène.

* * *

Et voilà il est très court mais le prochain que j'ai déjà écrit est un peu plus long.

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis ça me motiverait un peu ;D

- Melancholy.


	4. Chapter 4 Tu n'es plus seule désormais

Voici la suite de l'histoire! :)

* * *

Après la fin de la cérémonie, les Pacificateurs l'avaient conduite dans l'une des nombreuses salle de l'hôtel de justice.

Annie était seule. Personne ne viendrait pour elle, non. Elle n'avait personne.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Finnick qui se précipita sur elle. Doucement, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Annie se laissa envahir par toute la peur qu'elle avait contenu depuis le début de la moisson. La jeune fille pleura.

- Annie, ça va aller. Je suis là.

Elle n'arrivait plus à rien faire si ce n'était s'accrocher à Finnick comme à une bouée dans la mer. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Annie avait peur de mourir si jeune. Peur de mourir avant d'avoir voyagé sur les mers lointaines du District 4. Avant d'avoir pu s'ouvrir aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

Mais de ce fait, personne n'était plus là pour la pleurer. Sa famille était morte et c'était sa propre peine qui l'avait motivée à être seule. Face à ce dilemme contradictoire, Annie sécha ses larmes.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être triste ou d'avoir peur de la mort car au moins, personne ne souffrirait de son départ prématuré.

- Merci d'être venu Finnick.

Elle s'extirpa de ses bras et sourit faiblement.

- On va y arriver Annie. Ensemble. Tu n'es plus seule désormais, promit Finnick.


	5. Chapter 5 Espoir

Pour écrire ce chapitre je me suis basée sur la notion principale de ce livre qui est l'espoir. :)

* * *

Ils seraient au Capitole dès le lendemain matin.

Annie ne parlait pas. Assise dans l'un des fauteuil du salon de bois, ils regardaient la rediffusion de la moisson. Finnick donnait des indications qui ne pénétraient pas son esprit.

Mitch, 17 ans, était assit sur le fauteuil à côté de celui d'Annie. Il buvait littéralement les paroles de leur mentor.

Excédée par le classement des tributs : dangereux/moins dangereux, Annie se leva sous les regards interrogateurs de son partenaire et ses mentors et partit s'enfermer dans ses quartiers sans un mot.

Elle n'était pas faite pour l'arène, ni pour tuer. Ces tributs lui faisaient peur, tous. Même la fillette du 12 l'effrayait.

Annie s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et elle y resta jusque tard dans la nuit où la faim l'obligea à se lever.

Dans la salle à manger, non éclairée, vide, la jeune fille trouva une assiette maintenue au chaud par un couvercle d'argent. Un mot y été posé en équilibre.

_Tu ne marches plus seule. Je suis là et je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Méfies toi du District 1,2,5 et 7 et tout ira bien. Tu rentreras au District 4 avec moi. Je te le promet._

_Finnick._

Annie sourit au papier, cynique. Il ne faut pas promettre des choses irréalisables Finnick Odair, sinon je vais finir par avoir de l'espoir.


	6. Chapter 6 Se présenter au monde

La célèbre parade à lieu!

* * *

Ses préparateurs avaient fait d'elle une fille belle.

Annie ne s'était jamais trouvée très jolie. Elle se savait un peu élégante mais là, elle était transformée. Elle ressemblait à une jeune femme sortant de l'eau.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement bouclés et tombaient avec fluidité le long de ses bras, sa robe bustier bleu très pâle flottait jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Le bleu s'assombrissait dans un beau dégradé jusqu'à atteindre l'azur en bas de la robe volante.

Le défilé allait commencer dans quelques minutes. D'après Mags, elle n'aurait aucun mal à plaire mais Annie en doutait fortement. Après tant de solitude, comment laisser des étrangers entrer dans sa sphère privée?

Annie était seule face au miroir perchée dans de petites ballerines blanches à petits talons. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'hôtesse.

- En place!

Annie la suivit et essaya de supporter bravement les regards de quelques tributs qui la dévisageaient. Arrivée près de son char, elle sourit à Mitch vêtu d'un costume trois pièce assortit à sa robe. Mags la complimenta avec l'un de ses chaleureux sourire édenté et Finnick pressa sa mains dans les sienne.

- Tu es magnifique. Tu vas faire grande impression. Sourit leurs comme si ce sourire était pour Mags ou moi.

Annie acquiesça. Ce soir, on la présentait au monde, dans deux semaines, ils l'oublieraient car elle serait morte.


	7. Chapter 7 Note

Salut! Voici la suite des jeux d'Annie!

J'espère que ça va vous plaire! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! :D

- Melancholy

* * *

La parade avait plût aux habitants du Capitole. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Les tributs devaient désormais passer au centre d'entraînement.

Annie devait apprendre les rudiments du combats et de la survie. Mitch devait juste confirmer ses connaissances.

Dès le premier jour, les carrières du 1 et du 2 s'étaient jetés sur Mitch. Avec sa carrure imposante et ses aptitudes, il n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver des ennemis et des alliés temporaires. De ce fait, il avait tenté d'intégrer Annie à leur groupe mais cette dernière avait refusé préférant survivre seule que de devoir trahir des personnes.

Ainsi, l'entraînement se termina. Les examens allaient venir.

Annie n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait présenter aux juges jusqu'au moment où ils l'appelèrent. Elle s'empara d'un des tridents d'étain posés sur une table et se mit au milieu des mannequins mouvants.

Annie répéta les mouvements que Finnick lui avait appris pendant leurs nombreuses nuits d'insomnies.

Le soir, alors qu'ils attendaient leurs résultats, Annie s'assit aux côtés de Finnick et lui sourit tendrement. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas le sens de ce merveilleux sourire jusqu'à ce que son amie obtienne un 9. Mitch avait eu 10.

La joie envahit le salon et Finnick prit Annie dans ses bras.

- Qu'as tu fait pour tant les impressionner?

- J'ai eu le meilleur des mentors, lui répondit-elle confiante.


	8. Chapter 8 Interview

Voici la suite! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dit à Samedi pour le prochain chapitre. :D

* * *

Dans sa robe verte à bustier, Annie attendait devant Mitch que Ceasar l'appelle.

La grande interview!

Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Parler d'elle, d'accord mais hormis le fait qu'elle se savait condamnée que dire d'autre. Le garçon du 3 fut appelé, Annie était la suivante.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, lui dit Mitch en posant sa main sur sa maigre épaule nue.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Mags arriva à pas lents s'appuyant sur sa canne suivie de Finnick.

- T'inquiète pas Annie, la rassura ce dernier. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est sourire et faire croire que tu aimes cet endroit. Pour ce qui est plus personnel, imagine que je suis en face de toi, d'accord?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son nom était appelé.

Annie s'éloigna pour rejoindre la scène. Elle sourit du mieux qu'elle pu et draina toutes ses forces pour oublier avec qui elle parlait.

- Alors Annie, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour gagner?

- Et bien, je vais me montrer intelligente et éviter de foncer tête baissée.

- Qu'est ce qui te motive? Quelqu'un t'attends chez toi? Belle comme tu es, tu dois sûrement avoir un petit ami non? demanda Ceasar sur le ton d'un confident.

Cette question la mise mal à l'aise et Annie serra ses mains moites autours de ses genoux. Puis elle se souvint des mots de Finnick et sourit largement.

- Et bien non, je n'ai pas de petit ami. Mais j'ai deux personnes qui attendront mon retour, lui répondit Annie en souriant. Et je ne compte pas les décevoir.


	9. Chapter 9 Pour une histoire de robe

Et voici mes chers amis la suite des aventures de Annie, l'arène se rapproche un peu plus! Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Après son interview, Annie s'était précipitée dans les backstages pour retrouver Mags et Finnick.

Sa robe verte eau flottait au dessus de ses genoux et sa traîne se soulevait au rythme de ses talons qui claquaient le dallage blanc.

Annie maintenait son bustier d'une main et de l'autre, elle écartait les gens sur son passage.

Enfin, elle aperçu les cheveux de bronze de Finnick,ses yeux verts fixés sur un écran. À ses côtés, Mags appuyée sur sa canne regardait passer Mitch mais elle tourna ses yeux clair pour les poser sur Annie un peu échevelée. Mags tendis son bras et la jeune fille s'approcha pour glisser sa main dans celle de la vieille dame.

- Tu as été parfaite, glissa Finnick à Annie en souriant. Tu t'en es très bien tirée.

Mitch quitta la scène et Mags parla de manière très peu intelligible. Finnick rit et Annie lui jeta une œillade intriguée.

- Il s'en es bien tiré aussi. Il a amusé la galerie et ça semble avoir plu, traduisit le mentor toujours en souriant amusé.

Mitch les rejoignit avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Des tributs s'approchèrent d'eux accompagnés de leurs mentors. Finnick et Mags saluèrent Chaff, le mentor du District 11.

La fille du 11 avait 18 ans, elle regarda Annie avec dégoût et jalousie. Sa robe n'était pas belle alors qu'Annie avait enchanté les foules dans la sienne.

- Jolie robe. Dommage que tu es l'air d'une dinde dedans, lui glissa-t-elle à voix basse.

Saisissant la jalousie de le jeune fille, Annie sourit ionique.

- Et toi, dommage que ta robe te boudine!

Et voilà. Annie s'était faite une ennemie. Pour une histoire de robe.

* * *

Un chapitre vient immédiatement! ;D


	10. Chapter 10 Promesses de la veille

Et donc voici la suite! Dans deux chapitre, l'arène sera là! :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis c'est ce qui m'aide à continuer à publier

* * *

La veille de l'entrée dans l'arène, l'atmosphère était insoutenable. Mitch demandait toutes les deux minutes des conseils de survie et Annie faisait de son mieux pour retenir le maximum de choses mais son esprit flottait au loin.

Elle était sur les plages du District 4, les vagues étaient froides et mordaient ses pieds nus.

- Annie?!

La jeune fille revint dans son monde actuel; le Capitole.

- Tout va bien? Lui demanda Finnick un peu inquiet.

- Oui. Il se fait tard, je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher, dit-elle d'un bloc avant de se lever du canapé où elle était et sourire à tous pour finir par disparaître dans sa chambre.

Ses mains tremblaient, son esprit s'enfuit à nouveau loin de cette réalité trop dure pour elle.

En plein cœur de la nuit, Annie se réveilla en sueur. Elle mourrait d'ici peu. Elle se leva et alla dans le salon espérant y être seule pour se changer les esprits.

Peine perdue, Finnick était là lui aussi. Annie s'assit près de son ami.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Pourtant je suis terrorisée.

Finnick prit lentement Annie dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit relâchant la pression de ces derniers jours. Elle pleura longuement serrée contre Finnick.

- Ça ira. Je ferais tout pour te ramener. Je te le promet.

- Finnick, appela-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé. Je te promet de tout faire pour qu'on puisse rentrer ensemble.

* * *

Et donc voici un petit moment volé avant l'arène à bientôt! Promis la suite arrivera sous peu! :D


	11. Chapter 11 Revenir

Et voici ce nouveau chapitre qui arrive avec un peu de retard je suis désolée, le prochain viendra samedi si tout ce passe bien.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Annie et Mitch allaient être livrés à leurs préparateurs avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Mais avant, ils devaient dire adieu à leurs mentors.

Annie se serra contre Mags qui l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et lui caressa la joue tendrement. La vieille dame s'écarta pour embrasser Mitch. Annie s'approcha nerveusement de Finnick. Ses peurs l'assaillaient à nouveau et même si elle voulait avoir de l'espoir, elle savait qu'il n'y en avait aucun pour elle.

- Surtout ne fonce pas tête baissée dans la Corne d'Abondance. Il y aura peut être un trident, ne va pas le chercher. Prend un sac et part te cacher, lui glissa Finnick à l'oreille quand il prit Annie dans ses bras.

- Je sais.

- On se revoit bientôt d'accord?

- D'accord.

En fait, elle avait de l'espoir. Une faible lueur mais elle était là. Et cette lueur c'était Finnick. Il était son espoir.

Délicatement, Annie embrassa la joue de Finnick avant de monter dans l'hovercraft.

On lui implanta son mouchard puis les pacificateurs la conduisirent dans une salle où son préparateur l'attendait. Il l'aida à se vêtir et lui sourit.

- J'ai hâte de dessiner d'autres robes pour toi.

- Nous nous reverrons alors, dit Annie en montant dans le tube.

Et alors que sa cage de verre s'élevait, l'estomac d'Annie fit un bond. C'est vrai elle avait moins de chances que les autres mais elle avait de l'espoir et ça changerai tout. Annie reverrait Finnick qu'importe le prix.

* * *

Un chapitre très court j'espère que vous avez apprécié! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review c'est plutôt motivant d'avoir des critiques (positives et négatives) 0 samedi!

- Melancholy


End file.
